Austin and Ally: A Different Kind of Story
by NotALoveSongHeartBeat
Summary: Austin and Ally have broken up. Austin can't get over her but Ally seems to be past him. When Austin decides to whoo her and try to win her back, someone comes back: Dallas. How can Austin win Ally back when her old crush has returned? And if an old crush of Austin's returns, how can Austin be sure of his feelings for Ally?
1. What Can I Do?

**Okay, so this is set after Austin and Ally break-up; probably around season 3. I'm not really happy with how the show has been going ( I do ship Auslly but I think it happened way too soon) so I decided to try my knack at writing Fan-Fiction. I know a LOT of you guys (almost about EVERYONE) ship Auslly and this story isn't starting out that way so I know not everyone will like it but that's why I called it "A DIFFERENT Kind of Story". I mean no disrespect whatsoever but anyways this is how I think the plot for "Austin and Ally" should eventually go. At the end of all this, there will be an ending that will be surprising and I'm sure you'll guys love, though. I'm not sure I'll keep posting chapters though, so please comment and review if you think I should keep going. Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you start reading.**

**BTW:DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

_Austin's Point of View _

I watched as she set her book down and rested her palm on her cheek and went back to reading. I didn't know exactly what she was reading but whatever it was, I knew it had her intently infatuated. She inhaled and exhaled and ruffled her bangs with her free hand. After ten seconds of stalled reading, she went back to reading. Her lips pursed and then she bit her bottom lip, causing me to drool a little, I must admit. Her cheeks began to stain a bit, surely because of an event that was occurring in her novel, but then she smiled sweetly and placed a flat hand on her chest, holding her heart and unknowingly, stealing mine.

Ally and I broke up. She dumped me, saying that our relationship was getting in the way of my career and that my career was more important than anything to her. I honestly could care less about it because really, all I wanted was her and nothing else. She could see I wasn't going to let her go so easily, so then she brought up her smaller career. That sort of hit a soft spot with me, making me draw back a bit but I wasn't going to back out just yet. I knew she cared about me, I knew she liked me even though she was breaking up with me…or at least I thought so.

I still remember it like it was yesterday and every time I thought about it, it made me want hide in my corner again and yearn for the best moments of my life that I shared with Ally.

* * *

"_Ally, I don't care about my career! You're more important than all of that! If I don't have you, then I don't want it! Take it away," I gently grabbed her arms and pulled her in. "you're all that matters to me." I pressed her head to my chest as I held her lovingly. We stayed like that for a few seconds but then Ally pulled away. I stared at her, shocked and hurt all in one. "Well, it doesn't matter. I care about your career. Trish and Dez are right, we're spending way too much on our relationship than on developing your career. If our relationship keeps getting in the way, than you won't have a career anymore and I just can't let that happen."_

_I sighed in frustration, spun around and ran my fingers through my hair. I went back to her angelic face. My expression softened a bit at her tender beauty but once again hardened at the thought of her ending it with me. "I'm not letting you go. I can't and I won't." Ally bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground, as if thinking of more excuses. Her head popped right back up and I knew I was in trouble. "Okay, so maybe you don't care about your career but think about this…what about my career? I don't write songs for myself anymore because I'm either spending time with you, working, going to school, or rushing to practice and writing another song for you. How can I be my own performer when I can't even come up with something to sing when I'm out there? Trish can't even book me any gigs because of the same reasons! I can't stop you from ending your own career but I can't let you end the one I barely have. I won't let you do that. I just can't."_

_I knitted my eyebrows and blinked. No, I can't do that to her. How can I be so selfish? I can't kill the only dream she has, I can't just do that to her. I was about to give in when a light bulb went off in my head. "Okay, fine. I'll end my career, for you. We'll stop spending time on working for me and we'll spend one-hundred percent of our time focusing only on you." Ally's face softened and she smiled a bit. "You would really do that for me, Austin?" I smiled and went in for a hug again. "Of course, Ally. You know I would do anything for you." We were wrapping our arms around each other when she pulled away, hurting me once again._

"_No! Austin, I will not let you do this! I will not allow it!"_

_I was mad by now. "Ally, I don't care if you don't want to hurt my career anymore! I want you and that's all that matters! Besides, you can't control what I do! If I decide to chose you over performing, then so be it! You're more important to me than anything!"_

"_No, I'm not!"_

"_Yes, you are! Now, I know you're only saying all this because you supposedly want to break up but I know these are all just excuses! I get it, you care about my career but I know you care! I know you care about me!" I reached for her and I softened my gaze as I stared deep into her brown eyes. "I know you want to be with me. I know you care." I reached for her arms again and kissed her forehead as I said the next statement. "I know you like me as much as I like you... which is a lot." I kept my lips pressed to her forehead when I felt her shiver. I slowly lowered my head and angled my face, preparing my lips to embrace hers. I could feel her sweet breath on me. I watched as she closed her eyes tight and I closed my own when Ally said something I was totally not prepared for._

"_Stop! You're-you're wrong. I-I d-don't care about…you." I huffed and laughed bitterly."Oh, come ON! I don't believe you! I don't believe anything of what you just said . I don't believe a single bit of it." I went in for an embrace and caressed her cheek tenderly when she blinked and told me to stop. "Well, you're wrong. I don't and that's why I want to break up with you. I don't want you anymore and that's the truth behind it." Her eyes were dead and her face serious and her words were cold and stern. My heart sank at that moment as I took in what she was trying to say to me._

"_What?"_

_My face fell and Ally's remained still. "I'm sorry Austin but it's true. I don't like you anymore." I didn't want to believe her but for some reason, my heart and mind was starting to. I could hear my insides shattering. "Ally, you can't be serious…can you?" My voice cracked and my eyes glistened while Ally's voice remained firm and her eyes dry and lifeless. She nodded and broke me, ran me over, chewed me up and spit me back out with the next word: "Yes."_

_I sat down on the floor and leaned my head on the edge of the stairs. Ally kneeled next to me and pushed the hair out of my eyes. She stared deep into my eyes and grinned very weakly. I couldn't look at her. She got a hold of my chin and forced me to look at her. She looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry Austin, but it's the truth. We'll still be partners of course and we'll just go back to being the best of friends." _

_I stared at her with dead eyes. "How can I go from holding you and kissing you to just being friends?" She shrugged and smiled vaguely, trying too hard to keep the tug at her lips alive and strong. "I don't know but we'll make it work. We'll still be Austin and Ally but just not...like... that. We'll be Austin…and Ally." With that, she got up on her feet and reached out a hand for me. I took it and got up with her. "I'm really sorry Austin." I pulled her in for one last hug before letting go and walking out of Sonic Boom and shutting the glass doors behind me and Ally feeling completely dead internally and heartbroken._

* * *

I stared at her from behind the guitars and drooled silently. Ally kept reading her book and I watched as she changed her expression every few minutes. I felt weird about watching her secretly but I couldn't help but just stare. She was just so beautiful. I loved the way her cheeks would flush, how her lips would lose color when she bit it too long, how her hair fell in the softest unnatural curls over her shoulder, and how her hands would touch her face when she saw something astounding. I only wish I could touch her face again. I wish I could but I knew I couldn't because she officially wanted nothing to do with me, well at least romantically. She only wanted to be friends and I hated that.

But what could I do?

* * *

**So, how was it? I already have another chapter in mind but I'm not sure I should keep going? Please review and comment! (Ah, aren't I so demanding and needy?)**


	2. Take All the Time You Need

**Okay, so I posted another chapter because well, frankly, I'm having fun with this! A continuation of our last chapter and this chapter is kind of to get a feel. I'm about to start working on the next chapter and that one is going to be a lot more interesting. I'm already Favorited which makes me so happy! Anyway, review, comment, read...I'll shut up now and let you guys read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally nor anything affiliated with it such as Sonic Boom. I do not own Nicholas Sparks or _The Last Song_ either.**

* * *

_Austin's Point of View_

I wasn't sure if walking over to talk to her right now was the best idea, but I really wanted to.

I gazed at Ally from behind the guitars of Sonic Boom and daydreamed about holding her in my arms once again, kissing her one more time. She was reading some book behind the counter and occasionally looked up to see if any customers needed her assistance or if anyone was ready to get ringed-up. I watched and stared and gazed and gawked and drooled at her. Customers looked at me occasionally and gave me a strange look. They would turn to see who I was staring at and then look at Ally and then just look at me and laugh or aw. I mean, I couldn't have been more obvious but fortunately for me, Ally could not have been more oblivious.

I felt like a stalker just staring at her but talking to her wasn't that easy anymore. I felt nervous now. Why? Well, I didn't want to sound too friendly because she could get the wrong idea and not want to keep my friendship or if I acted like I didn't care, my chances with Ally would go down the drain and through the sewers. Plus, she could think I want nothing to do with her and that is _definitely not_ what I wanted.

She kept reading her book intensely. I wish she'd read me instead so she can finally know that I still have feelings for her. God, this was so annoying. I had never felt this way towards anyone and here I am drooling at Ally, the one girl who was able to totally mess up who I am and how I act. I was so different than from when before I met Ally, or at least even before I started dating her and before she broke my heart and stabbed it with her million Ally word-play…

_Okay_, I thought to myself. _I can do this._ I inhale and exhale before running my fingers through my rowdy blond hair and smirking. _I CAN DO THIS!_ I gently maneuvered my way around the stack of guitars when the sleeve of my red and blue plaid shirt got caught on a guitar peg. _Oh no._ I tried to untangle myself but in moving too quickly, I knew I would knock down something. Ally would get mad if I broke another instrument (my tab is getting pretty big here-thanks Dez) and that is not something I wanted. I shook my arm a bit but felt the guitar shaking so I stayed in place. Well, this is just awesome!

I stood like that for about ten minutes when Ally looked up and noticed me behind the racks of guitars. She lifted an eyebrow and grinned. I grinned sheepishly and puckered my lips a bit and then smiled showing teeth in an embarrassed fashion. Ally giggled and closed her book gently, setting it aside. She leaned on the counter and folded her hands. God, she looked so gorgeous.

Ally raised her eyebrows again and cocked her head in the most adorable way possible.

"Um, Austin?" I smiled at the sound of my name coming from her lips. "Yeah?" Ally laughed. "You, um, need some help there? You seem to be in some sort of…_predicament_." Well, I was but I wasn't going to admit that. "Um, not really. I'm just, um," I looked up at the guitars and strummed the strings of the one closet to me. "Just inspecting the chords. " I strummed again. "Yup, sounds about right to me. Gotta go…" I tried to walk away but the guitar nearly fell so I just stayed in place, red as a tomato.

Ally laughed again and walked over to me. She untangled me quickly and handed the guitar to me. I took it and hung it back up again and smiled sheepishly at her. "Um, well thanks for that. I'm sorry about nearly destroying another instrument and stuff." Ally dusted some dirt off my shoulder. "Well, you're welcome and it's alright, Austin. The important thing is you _didn't_ just break that guitar. You still owe me around seven hundred and fifty dollars for the violin and the flute." I huffed.

"I'm going to pay you back! I just need a few more gigs to be able to pay it off."

Ally smiled. "I didn't say you weren't going to, I was just saying you still owe me money, well the store…well actually my dad. He's not going to let me let you get away without paying up what you broke." My vague grin faded. "I'm sorry, Ally." Ally put each of her index fingers on the corners of my lips and tugged them upwards. "Hey, smile. You'll pay it off, Austin. There is no way that you aren't going to get another gig soon." I smiled for real and grabbed her wrists and placed them at her sides. "I'm only getting booked because of the songs you write for me. Ally, there's no way I can make it without you, you know that."

Ally smiled brightly, showing teeth. "Aw. Thanks Austin. That's really sweet…kind of cheesy and overused but still, really sweet." She threw arms around me like how she would do so before. I wrapped my arms around, securing her along my chest. I felt whole at that moment but she began to pull away. I felt empty once again when she let go. Man, I was hoping it would be longer than five seconds.

Ally then began to head back to the counter and grabbed her book. I glanced at the cover and raised my eyebrows. "You're reading _The Last Song_?" Ally looked at her book and nodded. "Yup. It's really good. You should try reading it sometime, it is so beautiful!" _Like you… _"Really? What's it about?" Ally's face practically glowed at my words. I used to be the one that made her shine like gold…

"Well, it's basically about this girl named Ronnie, who moves with her little brother Jonah to North Carolina to spend summer with her dad since her parents are divorced. She doesn't want to move because she hates her dad and stuff and…"

Okay, so zoning out to stare at her was kind of rude but she was talking to me about a book. I already know what the book was about (I saw the movie with Dez) but I just wanted an excuse to stare at her from up close. I nodded every so often as she prattled on and said "uh-huh" every now and then. She smiled a lot at me and squealed at times. I wasn't focusing on her words when she stopped talking.

"So, what do you say, Austin?"

I burned red. "Um, can you repeat that please, Ally?"

She rolled her eyes at me and grinned the way she always used to and responded me: "Sure." I nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Well, I said if you'd like to read the book after I'm done with it?" Oh, that's what she said. I thought it through my mind. Did I really want to read another love story by Nicholas Sparks? Well, reading it would score me points with Ally and she would want to talk about it afterwards and who would she come to? Me! I nodded quickly and grinned stupidly. "Yes! I would _love_ to read it!" Ally clapped her hands and opened her book. "Awesome. I'm a little less than halfway done but don't worry, I'll finish it soon." I nodded.

"Don't worry take all the time you need."

* * *

**Was that terrible? Ahhhhh... I want to keep writing...this is actually kinda fun!**


	3. Ally Wrote This For Me?

**NEW CHAPTER! Yeah, I was going to post this last night but unfortunately, I fell asleep. Yeah, so please review and stuff. I'll shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Austin and Ally or the song below.**

* * *

_Austin's Point of View_

I was sitting at the piano upstairs playing an old song of Ally's when Trish walked in with a black book in her hand. I kept playing when she threw the book at me and forced me to look her way and shut up. I picked up the book and grimaced at her while she smiled.

"Guess who just booked you another gig?"

The grimace erased from my face. "I'm guessing you?" Trish nodded and went to sit at the chair across from me. "Yup, and trust me, this is going to be huge." I gave her a crooked smile. "How so?" Trish gestured for me to hand her the book. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I reached out and handed it to her. She took it and flipped to a certain page. I watched as she grinned greedily at the page.

"Trish, where'd you book me?"

Trish made a gesture for me to calm down. "Trust, you'll love it." I was getting impatient by now. "Just tell me where it is." Trish sighed. "Fine, if you wanna suck all the tension from it…" I nodded my head. "Trish?" She flipped her hair and smiled widely. "I got you a spot to perform in the annual Miami Radio Music Festival!" I dropped open my mouth and went over to hug her.

"Trish, are you being serious?" I hugged her and then pulled back to look at her.

"Of course! And you even have the opportunity to perform five songs!" I hugged her again. "Trish, this is huge! Do you know how popular the Miami Radio Music Festival is?! Anyone is _anyone_ performs at this! Maroon 5, Katy Perry, Justin Bieber, Christina Perri, Never Shout Never, Bruno Mars, Cody Simpson, Linkin Park, The Ready Set, _Glee-"_

"You like _Glee?_"

"What? They did an awesome cover of _I Want You Back_."

"True, but here's the thing: they want you to perform at least two new songs so I recommend that you and Ally start working on them. The festival's a few Saturdays from now, about four I think, and you're on at 5:30 p.m. sharp. "

I nodded and sat myself back down on the piano bench. "Okay, but just as soon as Ally's done working. Man, this is so cool. Hey, what other three songs should I perform, anyways?" Trish thought for a minute. "Well, do the ones that would look best with you dancing on video. Dez wants to record your performance and put it up the website the day of, fully edited and looking amazing." I thought for a minute. "Okay, so _Illusion _would be a good one to do. _No Ordinary Day_ would be a good one to do, I guess. _Heard it on the Radio _would be a good idea, too. I guess we should discuss this at the next team Austin meeting."

"Yeah…hey do you know what Ally was reading downstairs? She seemed really hooked."

I flushed at the memory of me wondering that and gawking viciously at her. "Um, just some Nicholas Sparks. " Trish nodded. "Oh, I know which one. Interesting that she's reading it, though." I snapped my neck at her, hurting it in the process, and raised my right brow at her. I rubbed my neck and edged myself closer to her. Trish blinked at me and tugged a corner of her mouth. "Why would that be interesting?"

She giggled. "I thought you would ask."

I shook it off and gestured for her to keep going. "Then answer it!" Trish raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged. "Sorry. Can you _please_ answer it?" Trish shook off the needy demand and opened her mouth to answer. "Well…"

I pulled the piano bench closer to her, rested my cheeks on my palms and rested my elbows on my knees. Trish laughed again. "It's interesting and weird because well…I didn't think Ally would want to be reminded of what happened between you two." I huffed. "What?" Trish pursed her lips and continued. "When you and Ally broke up, she was a mess, well at least not in front of you. Dez and I spent a lot of time trying to comfort her because it was really breaking her heart having to break up with you. You wouldn't believe how often she cried because of it and because of you. She literally swore not to read another romance novel or watch any other love story or listen, write, sing or think about any other lovey-dovey song again because she just couldn't be reminded about you and her and how you would not be able to live those types of things anymore because you guys were done."

My eyes widened and my heart began to beat faster. Only Ally would get my heart beat beating like that. I could not believe what I was hearing. If all this was true, then does that mean that my precious Ally still had feelings for me when she dumped me? Does that mean she could possibly still like me, or if she's reading romance novels again, does it mean she's finally over me? The wheels in my head were spinning rapidly and Trish was eyeing me curiously.

"Austin?"

I shook my head and gave her a bewildered look. "Trish, are you saying she still had feelings for me when she ended it with me?" Trish gave me a guilty look. "I probably shouldn't have told you all this…" I grabbed her shoulders and smiled so goofily with glowing eyes that even she smiled a bit. "No! Tell me more! Why _wouldn't_ you tell me?!" Trish bit her lip.

"Look, it's obvious that you still like her but she wants nothing to do with you romantically."

I looked down as my heart sank. "Oh, well…" Trish looked at me sympathetically but then grinned weakly. "But I will tell you this…Ally still had feelings for you when she dumped your famous face." I looked up and narrowed my eyes. "I don't believe you. You're just saying that to make me feel better." I looked down again and Trish shook her head. "I'm not lying. Ally still had feelings for you. Even ask Dez. He was there when she cried and so was I. Ally still liked you. She even wrote you a song." My head popped up again and I stared at her. "A song? She wrote a _song_ for me? What song?!"

I was smiling so widely and Trish was laughing. "Calm down! She wrote you the most beautiful song the night you guys ended it." I looked around for her song book. Trish cleared her throat. "It's not here. She only let Dez and I hear it once and she kept it locked down so you would never find it." I sighed sadly. "Man…can you at least tell me what it was called?" Trish nodded and smiled sweetly as if remembering the song's beauty. "She called it _Let You Go_. It's kinda sad. She wrote it using only piano and guitar because she thought she could use it as a ballad for your album but then decided to keep it for her, but her heartbreak took over and she just kept the whole thing in piano and never played it again for anyone to hear except herself, I guess."

I smiled showing teeth. "_Let You Go._ Trish, you _have_ get a hold of that song! I _need _hear it myself! Can you_ please_ try get the song?! I _need_ to hear it! _I just need to hear it!"_ Trish pursed her lips again. "I don't know. I only know that she keeps it in her song book, and she's been keeping it on lock down since she wrote it because she doesn't want to risk you finding it."

"Well, I need to find it. I have to hear it!"

Trish twisted her mouth and gave me a greedy look. I smirked back at her. Trish has an idea and that was a good thing. It meant I was going to hear the song.

"Okay, you know how Ally is hooked on that book?" I nodded. "Well, what if she were to get distracted for a bit? Just enough that we could lay our sticky little fingers on her song book without her even noticing?" I smirked greedily. "That would be just _fabulous._ But how are we going to do that?"

Trish patted my blond locks and batted her eyelashes. "Through romance because let me tell you, Nicholas Sparks _really knows _how to play with people's emotions…_especially_ Ally's."

_The Next Day_

"Okay, Trish. So what's the plan?"

Trish elbowed me in the stomach. "Shhh!" I hushed and hit my head on the rack of violins. Trish and I were whispering behind the shelves of violins and watching and waiting for Dez to make his move. We told Dez about this and he agreed to be the distraction for us. Ally was reading the book still and she looked so pretty doing it. Her hair was actually straightened today and she was wearing knee-high black boots with black tights and black shorts. Her shirt was white but with a lace brim and a ribbon at the waist. She wore a red blazer over it and a simple gold necklace that read her name in cursive.

Trish snapped her fingers in my face. "Focus, Austin!" She whispered. "Sorry!" I said rather loudly. She shushed me again and pointed to the entrance of the store. "Look! Dez is coming!"

Dez walked in and smiled at Ally. Ally looked up at him and smiled. Dez waved. "Hey, Ally." Ally put up two fingers and saluted him. "Hi, Dez. What brings you here?" Dez leaned on the counter in front of her and eyed her book. "Oh, nothing. So, have you seen Austin?" Dez glanced behind him and spotted us. We hid deeper. Ally shook her head and looked at her book. "Not at all. I haven't seen him since he got stuck in the guitars yesterday. Why, anyways? You two make plans to hang out?" He shook his head. "No, I'm just kind of bored." Ally shrugged. "Aw, well I'm sorry about that." She went back reading with her cheek in palm but Dez kept smiling weirdly in front of her. Ally looked up and grinned weakly. "Um, can I help you?" Dez shook his head. "Nope." Ally went back to reading. Dez stayed there and Ally looked up at him. "Dez, you want to hang out?" Dez jumped up and thrust his fist in the air. "Do I!"He jumped behind the counter and took her book. Ally reached for it but he swiped it away. "Let's play tag only you have to catch the book." He ran off and Ally ran after him. "Dez!" She yelled.

Ally left the store in a rush and that was our cue for Trish and I to grab the song book from under the counter. We searched until we found it lying helplessly defenseless. There it was. I grabbed it quickly and bolted up the stairs with Trish behind me. I slid across the piano bench and put the song book on the stand above the keys. Trish shut the door behind me and flipped the pages of the book before stopping at a certain page and pointing at the page before her. "This is it!"

I smiled at the lyrics and cracked my knuckles before beginning to play Ally's song for me.

"_Convict_

_It's so hard to let you go__  
__I'm not so good at breaking' up_

_But I'm so good at making' up_

_Why don't, boy, you make this easy_

_It's uncomfortable? _

_And I'm the type of girl_

_Who would hate to see you cry_

_So that is wise, I'm not leaving' your side__  
__could it be I am thinking' too much_

_Hoping' for a better day, day, day, day?_

_Oh boy, I've been trying' to stay_

_I don't know what to do_

_You're everything I know_

_It's so hard to let you go__  
__I'm not trying' to break your heart_

_But this isn't fair to you_

_You're everything I know_

_It's so hard to let you go_

_Hard to let you go_

_It's so hard to let you go_

_Hard to let you go__  
__Hey, I'm wasting' time_

_You'll be my best friend_

_I won't die till end_

_You see if I turn back, if I look back_

_We could start over again_

_We could start just only friends_

_Just you and I, you and I__  
__could it be I am thinking' too much_

_Hoping' for a better day, day, day, day?_

_Oh boy, I've been trying to stay_

_I don't know what to do_

_You're everything I know_

_It's so hard to let you go__  
__I'm not trying' to break your heart_

_But this isn't fair to you_

_You're everything I know_

_It's so hard to let you go_

_Hard to let you go_

_It's so hard to let you go_

_Hard to let you go__  
__If you feel what I say_

_Feeling' this song_

_Feel free to sing along_

_You'll say oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__and if you're hurting' inside_

_Feeling' so wrong_

_Feel free to sing along_

_You'll say oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Boy, I've been trying' to stay_

_I don't know what to do_

_You're everything I know_

_It's so hard to let you go__  
__I'm not trying' to break your heart_

_But this isn't fair to you_

_You're everything I know_

_It's so hard to let you go_

_Hard to let you go_

_It's so hard to let you go__  
__hard to let you go_

_It's so hard to let you go_

_Hard to let you go_

_It's so hard to let you go_

_Hard to let you go_

_It's so hard to let you go"*_

Oh my god. Ally wrote this for me?

* * *

***Credit goes Colby O' Donis for his song _Let You Go; I only changed certain parts like boy or girl so it won't sound weird coming from Ally-I have actually heard the song (it's alright, I guess) but I read the lyrics and I thought it went with the situation. Go figure._**

**_What you think?! Please review guys!_**


	4. So Much for Honesty

**Another new chapter! I was just a reader before and I now I'm writing! I find this pretty fun and so I shall keep going! Anyways, I'll let you guys read now.**

**Disclaimer…I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_Austin's Point of__ View_

I sat at the piano bench staring at the lyrics before me.

I could not believe it. This song was amazing and she wrote it for me! It doesn't really reveal if she had feelings for me but it does say that it was hard for her to let me go and she really didn't want to hurt me. Ally wrote this for me and kept it hidden from me. She didn't want me to know about it but why? Could there be a hidden meaning behind it? Could it be secretly revealing that she did have feelings for me? I tried to literally read between the lines. Trish had already said that she did have those hidden feelings she denied me when she broke up with me and even Dez had said it was true. I pressed my hands to my face and leaned on the piano keys, causing a loud assortment of sounds in the air.

Ally…why? Why couldn't you just tell me? I mean, it's been like seven months since we broke up and she seems to be well over me, completely over me in fact. She acts like us dating never happened. She acts the same as she would before I got my record deal with Starr Records, totally friendly and only friends. At least after I got my record deal, she started acting more like,_ attracted_ to me. Now, there's no hint of attraction in her body language when she's near me. She smiles the way best _friends_ would smile at each other and hugs me the way really good _friends_ would hug when they're happy. She talks to me so normally while I stutter every so often and burn red when she talks to me or space out to stare at her, causing her to repeat whatever she just told me. I wish we could be together again but with her being like this, it's nearly impossible or actually, is impossible. I shut my eyes tightly and sighed.

_Ally…_

Trish put her arm on my shoulder. "Austin, are you okay?" I shook my head. "No." I looked up at her face. She actually looked concerned. "I mean, why couldn't Ally just tell me Trish? Why did she break up with me if she still liked me that way? She says it was for my career and her career and because you and Dez said we were letting our relationship get in the way of everything but then she said she felt a_bsolutely nothing_ for me! I believed her and left her there and just stared at the ceiling all night, repeating her words in my head! Why would she write this and deny anything for me! She says in this song that she didn't want to hurt me but she did! I just don't get it!"

Trish shrugged. "I don't know Austin. Dez and I are really sorry about that, though. We feel kind of responsible for breaking you guys up. We shouldn't have said anything but just know we didn't mean what we said like that. We _never_ meant for you two to break up! You guys are perfect for each other. We are really sorry about what we said. We just gave Ally another reason to chew up your heart, spit it out, and treat it like it was bad cookie."

I grimaced. "You're saying my heart's like a bad cookie?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm saying it must have tasted like a bad cookie if Ally didn't want it."

My face fell. She didn't want me…

"Great, that's good to know. Anyways, we should put this back. Dez isn't going to be able to hold her back much longer. We better go downstairs and leave this where it was." Trish nodded and followed me out the door. We climbed down the stairs when we heard Ally yelling Dez's name out loud. With that yell, I bolted the rest of the way down and put the song book back in its original spot. With two seconds to spare, Dez ran in, panting and sliding _The Last Song down_ the counter-top. "Ally's coming." Dez breathed out barely. And right on time, Ally walked through the glass doors of Sonic Boom, sweating and panting heavily. I mounted myself on the counter top and held out Ally's boom to her.

Ally hesitated and took the book, grinning weakly and thanking me. "Thanks, Austin. When did you get here with Trish?" I looked at Trish quickly. She shrugged. I went back Ally. "Oh, um, just now. Dez came running in a few seconds ago." Ally smiled and leaned on the counter, pressing her arm unknowingly against the side of my thigh. She turned to glare at Dez. "Dez! What was that!? When I said we could hang out, I meant without all the frantic running! You nearly killed me!" Dez chuckled. "Don't worry Ally. It wasn't that fun for me either." Dez then collapsed on the floor and fell asleep. Typical.

Ally then blinked at shoved the book under the counter. I stared at her then remembered the news Trish had given me. "Hey Ally, do you think you could fit some writing song time later?" Ally snapped her head up. "Why? I mean, I don't really mind but you know, why?" I reached under the counter and handed her the flyer Trish gave me after she made the appearance for me official. Ally looked at it and then smiled. "You're performing at the Miami Radio Music Festival?" I nodded happily. "Yeah, Trish booked me! I get to perform five songs, but the thing is they're asking for two new original songs for me to perform and I was hoping we'd get those done pretty soon. I'm already thinking I should perform _Illusion, No Ordinary Day, _and_ Heard it on the Radio, _but we need two new songs. Hey, could possibly have any songs in her song book…?" Ally reached under the counter and pulled out her song book.

"I might a few ideas."

I nodded. ''How about any full, complete, songs? Ooh, how about a heartbreak ballad?"

Ally furrowed her eyebrows and Dez and Trish looked at me curiously. "Um, well no, not really."

I reached for her book but she pulled it back. "Really? Are you sure? I mean, because you could just show me if you want…" Ally shook her head innocently. "Well, I don't. We'll write some later, okay?" I nodded sadly.

"Fine."

_Later that night_

"*_What I heard_

_What you say_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

_What you knew_

_What I knew_

_Doesn't matter now therefore…"_

I turned to Ally and let go of the piano keys. "What are the next lyrics, Ally?" Ally glanced at her song book. "Oh, um, ' cause words just hurt and your actions are the real pain…nothing you say will make it just go away so leave before you drive me completely insane." I nodded.

"*_Cause words_

_Just hurt_

_And your actions are the real pain_

_Nothing you say will make it just go away_

_So leave before you drive me completely insane…" _

"Good. Nice work Austin. So what do you think we should try next?" Ally replayed what we had finished and sang. I watched her sing and smiled. When she was done singing, she noticed me staring and grinned awkwardly. "What?" I glanced at the lyrics she had written in her book and played the notes on the piano. "Oh, nothing. This is just coming out to be another good song. "Ally smiled under her hair and lightly punched my shoulder. "Aw, thanks Austin. So, I was thinking the chorus should go like this:

*"_Let's start all over_

_So we don't have to know each other's name_

_Each other's story_

_It's the only thing you can do for me_

_Let's start it new when you don't know what I do_

_Hurry up and let's be through_

_Don't want a thing from you, Oh_

_Don't even have to say a word, no_

_Don't even want to hear a word…"_

Well she thought of that quickly. Ally waited for me to tell her my opinion. "Oh, yeah, I like that. What about the tune behind that?" Ally bit her lip. I played a key on the piano and then a chord. "Oh, what about this, Ally?" I played a few chords for Ally. She smiled as I progressed and put in her own chords. "Austin, that was perfect! Awesome job! You're getting a lot better at writing songs than you think." I smiled. "Well thanks but that's only because I have you helping me." Ally threw her arms around me. _Oh lord…_

I held her and she let go.

"So, what can come next?"

Ally sang the first verse again and then played the tune. She then started humming and before I knew it, the whole second verse was done.

"*_What you hide, I found out plenty of things to say_

_What I heard when you talk is silence in every way_

_Cause words, just hurt, and your actions are the real pain_

_Nothing you say will make it just go away_  
_so leave before you drive me completely insane…"_

I glanced at the wall clock and yawned. It was 10:37 p.m. We'd been working since 7:30. We had to find some inspiration so we flipped through some random lyrics in her book. I caught of glimpse of _Let You Go_ but she just skipped it completely. We couldn't think of anything, so we just skimmed through her less "embarrassing" diary entries that she allowed me to look at. That was when we found the line that said "words just hurt and your actions are the real pain". We then started throwing around some random notes until we built a chord and finally came up with some of the music. We centered the song on that line and finally came up with two verses and a chorus. It was just another regular music-writing session but I savored every second of it.

"Ally, are you tired?"

She yawned and nodded. "A bit but we can keep going if you want."

Honestly, I kind did want to keep going, despite my sleepiness but if Ally was tired, I would respect that. "No, you're tired and to be honest, I kind of am too. Let's keep going tomorrow, okay?" Ally nodded. "I should call my dad to come get me." She reached for her phone. "Where's my phone?" She looked around frantically but came up with nothing. "Austin, can you call my phone?" I nodded and pressed one. She was number one on my speed dial. "It's ringing." There was no sound. "Maybe you left it at home?" Ally nodded. "Aw, man! I forgot I left it charging!" Ally hit the keys on the piano in frustration.

"Now how am I supposed to get home?"

Well, there are a few options.

"I don't know. Want me to walk you home? Or do you want to borrow my phone to call home?" _Please choose the first option…_

"My dad's probably sleeping by now. Would you mind walking me home?" _YES! _I smiled.

"Not at all. Let's just clean up here and we'll get going." We picked up our mess of thrown out balls of paper, Chinese take-out, pizza, empty soda cans, broken pencils and other trash. I opened the door for her and walked out of the practice room. As we walked down the stairs, I cleared my throat. Ally turned to look at me. "Are you okay, Austin?" I nodded but then shook my head. "Ally, I was wondering…" Ally landed on the flat ground.

"What were you wondering?"

"Well, what was that diary entry about? Who was that about?" Ally paused and turned to look at me. "It wasn't this serious heartbreak or anything like that's what you're thinking. They were just words and you know it was inspired by someone who I couldn't get my own words out too because I was too shy and nervous to say what I really wanted." I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Ally laughed. "You knew him you knew you know." I stopped dead on my tracks and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Really? Who was it?"

Ally hesitated. "Um, don't get weird-"Interesting_ choice of words…_ "But it was about Dallas."

Dallas?

"Oh, yeah, you liked Dallas, huh?"

Ally nodded. "I always to talk to him but I always got so nervous talking to him that nothing ever really happened between us even though it obvious we kind of liked each other. I never had the nerve to say anything; I said no words, so nothing happened."

Dallas was a pretty good guy to be honest. What would have happened if he and Ally had gone out? Would Ally and I have dated? Would I be so head over heels for her now? There was no way to know that, though. There is a possibility I would still have thought that I liked her though, I mean, I was dating Kira when I figured out I liked Ally. Maybe if she had dated Dallas, she would have still had feelings for me…Ugh, these are the questions that haunt me.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore because ever since he started working at the library, we haven't seen each other." Ally huffed. "Oh well I guess." That much was true but something about how she just said that last line made me think that she regretted not going for him. Maybe she was wondering the same thing as me:what she still have had feelings for me if she dated Dallas and would we have even been a couple if she had been an item with Dallas?

"Ally, how much did you like him?"

Ally looked at the night sky. Whoa, I didn't even notice we were out of mall area anymore. Ally cocked her head at me. "Why are you so interested?" Freak, she caught me. I tried to play it cool and I gave her an amused expression with eyebrows raised and lips pursed greedily. "Aren't we supposed to be best friends?" Ally huffed and smiled embarrassedly. "Okay, you got me. But anyways, I liked him enough to write a song about him so I guess you can say quite a bit. I liked him more than Elliot definitely but not more than I liked you for sure."

That struck a chord with me. We hadn't talked about _us _that way in seven months. She hadn't mentioned liking me once in seven months. I gazed at her then. She was looking at the houses we were passing but I caught a faint splash of pink on her cheeks. I pursed my lips and called her name. She looked back at me curiously. "Ally, how much _did_ you like me? I mean, you just said you liked Dallas enough to write a song about him but you didn't like him more than you liked me" Ally twisted her mouth and gazed at the stars. "Well, you were my best friend, are my best friend, besides Trish and Dez. You know everything about me, you've been there for me when I've been feeling down, you helped me overcome my biggest fear, you risked your first fake-tour to have a dance with me when Dallas rejected my offer and you even tried to comfort me under a table after he rejected me. You danced with me and climbed under a table even when you had a broken leg. You always said you couldn't do it without me, went up on stage and risked ruining your career just so I wouldn't humiliate myself back when I still had stage fright. You got me flowers to thank me for the song I wrote you. All that was bound to catch up to me sometime. You have been nothing but sweet, charming, and nice to me. I guess I could say that on scale of one to ten, I liked you at an 8.5."

"Why 8.5?"

Ally laughed. "Because we never got far enough for me to go full ten, or an 87 for that fact."

I chuckled. "Of course. Where would Dallas have been on that scale?" Ally thought for a bit. "I think he would have been a full seven but then again, we never got far enough to reach that golden ten. Kind of like you and Brooke, Kira, or Cassidy. Or that European super model." I thought back to those girls. Brooke and I never really got serious. Kira and I had a bit of complications involving my dear old Ally. That European super model was only my pretend girlfriend. Cassidy was the only one in the list who I had a lot of in common with and that I could have gone far with if she hadn't left to Los Angeles because her band a record deal.

"Brooke, Kira, and Cassidy, huh?"

I chuckled again and huffed at the memories. Ally cocked her head at me again. "How much did you like _them_ best friend?" I answered within a minute. "I'd give Brooke a six. Kira would get a seven point five. Cassidy is different though. I liked her enough to give her a high score of an eight." Ally nodded. "Cassidy was a good one. Too bad she left, and we knew she liked you back, at least after she saw that you were being honest when you sang her _Heart Beat. _Well, at least she wasn't an idiot. She waited, which was good."

"You waited, too you know."

Ally pursed her lips. "Yes I did but in the end it didn't even matter."

"Kira waited too but in the end it didn't even matter also."

Ally smiled. "Brooke didn't really wait."

I nodded. "No she didn't. So what would that make her?"

Ally though for a minute. "Impatient." I laughed at that and she did too.

We finally reached her house. Man and this was getting good. "So here we are." Ally nodded. "Here we are." It got awkwardly quiet for about two minutes when Ally spoke up. "Thanks for walking me home and I liked the talk. It felt good to talk about each other." I nodded. "Yeah, it was." Ally was about to unlock her door when I stopped her hand and stared at her. "Ally, can I ask you something quickly?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, so I know you said that you liked me more than Dallas but-"

"But what?"

"But you wrote him a song, or you tried to because let me tell you that _Words _wasn't even close to being finished when we worked on it today."

Ally smirked. "Okay, what are you trying to get at?"

I asked hesitantly. "What I'm trying to get at is if you liked him enough to try to write him a song, does that mean you wrote me a full song?"

She stayed still. I already the answer but I wanted to hear what she would say. The next word shocked me yet didn't surprise me at all.

"No."

So much for honesty.

* * *

**This chapter's kind of long. Takes up around ten pages on Microsoft Word. So review and whatnot.**

***_Words_ by Laura Marano.**

** It's a pretty good song and I honestly think she should re-record this for the show or something. She already wrote a song for the show anyways. It's called _Finally Me _and in my opinion, it's pretty good. There are some sneak peeks of it on YouTube so check it out :) See you guys next time!**


	5. It's Really Good to See You, Ally

**I'm terrible. This is just so freaking fun that I'm going to keep writing my little heart out! Anyways, this is the chapter that follows my little lame summary. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_Austin's Point of View_

I didn't really want to let her walk in that house, but after she hugged me goodnight, it was kind of hard to move my body.

When she walked in and shut the door behind her, I jumped up in the air and thrust my fist in the air. I can't believe she admitted that she liked me more than she ever like Dallas! Well, she lied about not writing me a song, but who cares right now! I walked down the steps of her home and began walking home all smiles. I was so happy right now that I felt like I actually had a shot with Ally. I felt like I had a shot with Ally. Does this mean I actually have a chance had getting back with her? Should I try to win her over again? I stopped directly in front of her house and aimed my eyes at her window. I saw the light go on. She was about to the window when she spotted me gazing up at her. She smiled through the glass and waved before opening the window. I waved back with a warm smile.

"Austin, go home! It's getting late!" She laughed and leaned at the brim of the windowsill. I smiled at the ground and ran my fingers through my hair. I then ruffled my white leather jacket and kicked the ground with my gray hi-tops. I looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"You know what? I like the air out here. I think I'll stay right here all night."

Ally rolled her eyes and smiled at the ground. She then looked at me and started humming. "Austin, go home. You're parents will get worried." I shook my head. "Nope, I don't want to." Ally hit the window sill. "Austin, did I ever tell you that you are so stubborn? And did also tell you that I like that blue hoodie you wearing under your jacket?" I glanced at and pulled it. "You want it? Cause I can take it off right now and give it to you…" Ally smiled wider and shook her head. "It's alright but seriously go home. I don't want to get you in trouble. That and you r black pants are making it look like you're just a hovering torso and it's freaking me out." I glanced at my pants. "Alright then, you win Ally. Goodnight!" I waved at her and watched as she yelled goodnight back and smiled as she turned away and disappeared into the gold light of her room.

_The Next Day_

"It's official. I'm going to try and win Ally back."

Dez and Trish just stared at me. I waited for their response and blinked. "Well, say something. What do you think?" When they said nothing, I sighed exaggeratedly. "I thought you guys wanted us to get back together!" Trish was the first one to speak up. "Well, yeah but this is so sudden. What makes you even think you have a chance at getting back together?" I grimaced. "Well thanks for the support, Trish." Trish gave me a crooked smile. "Sorry and that's not what I meant. What if Ally doesn't want to get back together? Austin, I just don't want to see another of my best friends get hurt." Did she just call me one of her best friends? Wow, she must care.

I gave her a quick hug and hopped back up on the counter-top. Dez sat across from on a stool and Trish stood in between us. "Austin, are you sure? What if she gets the wrong idea?" Dez said. I shook him off. "Why would she get the wrong idea? I just need to press her more, pressure her nonchalantly and-"

"Austin, you can't pressure girls. If you pressure Ally, she'll just fly away." He made the bird-flying-away gesture and smiled goofily at me. "And how do you know that?" I challenged. Dez looked at me tenderly like if he felt bad for me. "Hello? Remember, Austin, everyone calls me this! I'm _the love whisperer!_" Dez whispered as he shut his eyes and spoke into his shoulder. I blinked. "Yes, I remember, "I said. "And _no one calls you that!"_ I said, copying the same way he called himself _the love whisperer._ Trish then sighed in an annoyed fashion.

"If you two idiots are done messing around, can we get back to the matter at hand? Austin, please be serious. You can't just randomly decide you want to get Ally back out of the blue. What happened?" I smiled back at how she admitted she liked me more than Dallas and repeated the whole thing to my entourage. Trish had her mouth wide open and Dez was trying to suppress a smile.

"It's like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever!" Dez cried.

"Austin, this is huge!" Trish squealed.

"I just hope she'll realize that we're meant to be together."

_One Week Later…_

One week.

One week had past and Ally was as oblivious as ever. I was constantly flirting with her and she didn't even notice. I put my arm around her shoulder all the time and she responded to it like if it were one of our friendly hugs. I would twirl her hair around my finger and she would ask if I was alright before pulling away the strand. I was trying to get her attention all the time, distracting her from her book and from the looks of it, kind of annoying her. I still did it anyways because if I was to win Ally over, she had to know I existed. Today would be one of those days.

"Austin, I don't think it's going to work. What if she just leaves?" Dez questioned. I smirked. "Then we'll follow her." Trish raised her eyebrows. "She'll find a way to get rid of you." I smirked at her, too. "We'll see. So what songs did we agree on for the Miami Radio Music Festival?" Trish looked down at her clipboard. "Um, we agreed on _Illusion_ for sure. _Heard it on the Radio_ is the other one. Oh, and we changed your old set from five songs to seven, so we're doing _No Ordinary day _and _Heart Beat. _Oh and of course the two new songs we have are _Words _and _Without You._ The company also liked that you had third song ready, so you're also going to put _Loud_ in the set. In total, you have four old songs which consist of _Illusion, Heard it on the Radio, No Ordinary Day, _and _Heart Beat. _The new songs that you will be performing are _Words, Without You, _and _Loud._" I nodded.

"Let's rehearse now. Is Ally downstairs?" Dez nodded at my question. "So are the dancers. Ally is reading at the register. I also have the sound system installed and hooked to the iPod dock. The set for your performance is already on my playlist so all we really need to do hit play." I smiled wickedly. "Excellent, now all we have to do is hit play."

We headed downstairs. I observed Ally from downstairs has Trish told the dancers to get in the set for _Heard it on the Radio._ I gazed at Ally. She had her hair in her old, bouncy curls and let her bangs hang in front of her face. She was wearing dark denim with dark brown, knee-high boot with buckles at the top. She wore a simple white-collared blouse with a varsity, navy blue and white cardigan. She looked gorgeous and I looked just desperate. Sigh.

The music for _Heard it on the Radio _then started. Trish then gestured for me to come down stairs. I danced down the stairs with style and started the song.

"_Huh! What up?! Summer in the sand, he's a drummer in the band, drop the beach, he's a DJ at the boardwalk. I smile and I tan and her sandals in her hand, rocking her shades, you could almost see the eyes lock. What could be better than a part in the weather with both of us together in the backdrop? Everything was right and the day turned into night with the music and the lights and that's when we stop…"_

I froze in front of Ally, music along with me and all the dancers. I rested my palms on the counter as I leaned in to her. She had her eyes glued to her book while her cheek rested on her palm and her elbow on the counter. She slowly looked up and eyed me curiously. I sang out the next line and she jumped back and flinched.

"_OH! I heard it on the radio! Sing it loud! OH! Coming down to see the show! Uh, uh, OH! Everybody now! I heard it on the Radio! OH, ohoo! Uh, uh, OH! Everybody now! Coming down to see the show! Play it back, play it back, one time yeah…I heard it on the radio!"_

I watched Ally as she went to sit at the waiting area of the store near the CDs. I quickly made my over to her and started doing my moves in front of her_._

"_Board and wet suit, on the day we met, you said: 'I'd think if you were catching a wave. 'Shorts and Jet Ski, all the other summer things, kicking it in the sun, all day! We only got time for each other and we only got time for the summer! Everybody knows if you got to let it go, take the chance, make it go your way. Oh, I heard it on the radio! Sing it out loud! Oh, coming down to see the show! Uh, uh, oh, everybody now! I heard it on the radio! Oh, ohoo! Uh, uh, oh! Everybody NOW! Coming down to see the show!__ Play it back, play it back, one time, yeah, and I heard it on the radio!_"  
Ally looked up at me and moved to the couch next to her. I sat next to her and continued to dance even when I was seated.

"_Okay, so listen to the story about the party, about the glory, about the summer that would raise the bar. Anyone will tell you it was chill, it was stellar, the best time we've had so far. Everyone together, always going 'never better' and the good times go on, and on, and on…Never will forget it, doesn't matter where we're headed, I'll remember when I hear our song…"_

I looked into Ally's eyes as she looked up and grinned at me as if waiting and daring for me to keep going. She scrunched her eyebrows together and pursed her lips. I smiled at the ground and raised my brows cockily as I sang the next line in her face and jumped on the table in front of her and started to dance.

"_WHAT! Oh, I heard it on the radio! OH, coming down to see the show! Uh, uh, OH! Everybody now! Heard it on the radio! Oh, ohoo, uh, uh, OH! Everybody now! I'm coming down to see the show! Oh, oh, oh, I heard it on the radio! Oh, I heard it on the radio! Everybody now! Coming down to see the show! Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, oh! Play it back, play it back, one time, yeah! Uh, uh…" _

I then spun around and sat right next to Ally again.

"_Oh!"_

Ally kept reading.

Dear lord. I went over to Dez and Trish. They shrugged and simply put up the next song for me. I walked up to Ally in an exaggerated way.

"_Walked up to you and it was a great December Monday. I asked for directions, on the street. Do you remember it was cold and it was raining? But it felt like summertime to me. 'Cause when you opened up your mouth, it was like sunshine coming out."_

I spun around in front of Ally but she refused to look up this time, eyes glued on book instead.

"_You changed the world outside my window. Right there, you blew my heart away. And I remember when I met you thinking that you were not an ordinary girl…"_

I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged. She still didn't look up.

"_This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day. Yeah, ordinary day, no, oh, No ordinary day. Yeah, yeah, yeah. No ordinary, oh yeah. No ordinary day."_

Ally went over to read at the foot of the stairs. And she called me stubborn?

I went in for the next song.

"_You're on my mind, every night and in the morning when I wake. Don't leave me lonely, can you just hold me? Together before I break…I just can breathe without you, without you…I'm so lonely without you, without you…I just can't be without you, without you because today, you are all I need…"_

Well, this song was easy to write, considering I wrote most of this song. All Ally did was put some chords behind it. _  
"There is something, I see in your eyes. Oh and it gives me butterflies. I just can't stop thinking. You make me weaken. Don't you know I will be true?"_

If only I could show her…_  
"I just can breathe without you, without you. I'm so lonely without you, without you. I just can't be without you, without you because today…You are all I need…"_

Yes, you are Ally.

"_I'm going crazy without you__…uh-oh, ohh, ohh…I'm going crazy without you…Uh-oh, ohh, ohh…I'm going crazy without you! I…__just can breathe without you, without you…I'm so lonely without you, without you. I just can't be without you, without you…Because today…You are all I need_ "

Ally just sighed and leaned against the railing of the stairs. I requested to play Ally's own song against her. I waited for the music then went and swerved by her. She sighed again.

"_What I heard, what you say doesn't matter anymore…__what you knew__, __what I knew__doesn't matter now therefore… Cause words, just hurt and your actions are the real pain. Nothing you say will make it just go away, so leave before you drive me completely insane…"_

Seriously, Ally, but just don't leave.

"_Let's start all over so we don't have to know each other's name, each other's story. It's the only thing you can do for me. Let's start it new when you don't know what I do. Hurry up and let's be through. Don't want a thing from you, oh, don't even have to say a word, no, don't even want to hear a word…"_

Ally buried her lovely face in her book. I really hated that book right now.

"_What you hide, I found out plenty of things to say. What I heard when you talk is silence in every way cause words, just hurt, and your actions are the real pain. Nothing you say will make it just go away_ _so leave before you drive me completely insane… Let's start all over so we don't have to know each other's name, each other's story. It's the only thing you can do for me. Let's start it new when you don't know what I do. Hurry up and let's be through. Don't want a thing from you, oh, don't even have to say a word, no, don't even want to hear a word… "_

Ally sighed…again.

"_I hope you're feeling proud. My world's under a cloud. I can't breathe inside this crowd and no words are said aloud but you know I don't want to see you around and no, I don't want to see you around…Let's start all over so we don't have to know each other's name, each other's story. It's the only thing you can do for me. Let's start it new when you don't know what I do. Hurry up and let's be through, just don't want a thing from you."_

She made no movements so I went for the next best thing.

"_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__, __I can get your heart beat beatin' like that…__  
__You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay__…__I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__I can get your heart beat beatin' like that__.__ You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay!__Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd__, __Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud__…__Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt__…__I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now__…__Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones__…__It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs__…__I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none__…__'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun__…__I'll make you forget (forget)__  
__What you came here for (here for)__…__For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart__  
__'Cause it needs more__…__I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__…__I can get your heart beat beatin' like that__…__You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__…__Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay…I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__…__I can get your heart beat beatin' like that__…__You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__…__Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay__…__Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night__…__Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light__…__Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right__..__Your heart at the speed of light(My heart at the speed of light)__  
__Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway__…__Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway__  
__We're only young once so grow up with me babe__…__We're already halfway, already halfway__…__I'll make you forget. (forget)__…__What you came here for (here for)__…__For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart__  
__'Cause it needs more__…__I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__…__I can get your heart beat beatin' like that__…__You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay!__I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__, __I can get your heart beat beatin' like that__…__You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay__…__No I won't leave this room without you__…__You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to know you know you wanna see how fast is can go__…__So I'm a take you to the top__and bring you down slow oh__…__I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__, __I can get your heart beat beatin' like that__…__You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay!__I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__, __I can get your heart beat beatin' like that__. __You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like__Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay!__Hey-ay__! __Let me hear you like__! __Hey-ay-ay hey-ay!__Can you do it like__? __Hey-ay, hey-ay!__Hey-ay!__Let me hear you like?__Hey-ay-ay hey-ay!__Can you do it like?__Hey-ay hey-ay-ay!" _

Ally looked up at me and smiled bitterly. "Are you done?" I shook my head and grinned widely. "Nope, I still have two more songs to rehearse." Ally sighed in frustration and made a helicopter noise with her lips. She got up and descended the two steps and started walking out the store. I watched her leave bewildered and then saw her turn the corner. I looked back at Trish and Dez.

"What now?" Dez asked. Trish gave me the same look. I sighed. "We follow her. I still have two more sets to play. Grab the stuff. We're going to find her."

_Ally's Point of View_

_Finally,_ I thought. Quiet and peacefulness. I sat at the rim of the mall fountain and continued reading. I was reading pretty comfortably at Sonic Boom when Austin came in and started to perform his set for the Miami Radio Music Festival. He already played _Heard it on the Radio, No Ordinary Day, Without You, Words, _and _Heart Beat._ I'd played along during the first song, but after he kept following me and singing in my face, I really didn't want to hear the rest. Of course he was persistent up until the fifth performance. I asked him if he was done and when he said he still needed two more to perform, I just left him there to practice.

I read the next passage of the book in peace, for once. Austin has been hassling me all week long, trying to distract me from reading and just being plain out annoying. I wasn't really in the mood to put up with his ego, so I just ignored him most of the time, or at least I tried to.

I was about to finish a chapter and make it half-way to half the book when I heard "Come on, get loud" in the background. _Oh no._ _He found me._ I tried to escape but before I knew it, Austin was singing next to me. I looked at him and grinned vaguely. "_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh. And I can never get it right, I need a breakthrough. Why are you so hard to find, oh." _Austin smiled genuinely at me. I shrugged. "I thought you were rehearsing at the store?" Austin smiled at the ground and gazed in my eyes. "There's a reason the song is called _Loud_, Ally. The store's not going to be able to contain all that noise and besides…_I've been searching every city, never giving up, until I find my angel, diamond in the rough, looking for a signal, baby turn it up tonight! Come on, get loud, loud! Let it out! Shout it out from the roof tops! Come on get loud until they shut us down, come on and get loud, let it out! Show me everything that you got! Come one get loud, I need you now! Baby let me hear you loud! Na na na, na na na na! Na na na, na na na na! Na na na, na na na na nahhh!"_

He sang next to me the whole time, staring into my eyes, strumming a guitar until he got to the last few lines.

_"Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na…Baby let me hear it loud…Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na…Baby let me hear it loud…Na na na na na na, na na na na na na… I've been looking for the one tonight…"_ I nodded. "Well, that's awesome. Are you done now?"

Austin shook his head. I then heard the music for _Illusion _and Austin started dancing in front of me.

That's it, I'm out of here.

_Austin's Point of View_

"I'll be your entertainer. I'm putting on a show. I'm gonna levitate ya. Leave you wa-wa-wanting more. I see you fascinated. I've got you hypnotized. White gloves with your dream up. A fantasy before your eyes. Step right up on the stage. Free yourself from the cage (from the cage). Pick a card and guess it girl. Here's a lesson girl. It's just an illusion. 1, 2, 3, I disappear. Coming right back. So stay right here. Ain't no second guessing girl. I'm impressing girl. But I'm just an illusion. Oh, Uh, Listen. I ain't no fake Houdini. I put a spell on you. I'm something like a genie. Girl I make your wish come true. And now our time is running. With every grain of sand. So here's the grand finale. Watch me do my sleight of hand. Step right up on the stage

"Free yourself from the cage (from the cage). Pick a card and guess it girl. Here's a lesson girl. It's just an illusion. 1, 2, 3, I disappear. Coming right back. So stay right here (Oh, yeah). Ain't no second guessing girl. I'm impressing girl. But I'm just an illusion. Somewhere in a dream. We'll meet again my baby. And I promise that I won't disappear. I'll be right here. And I won't be, won't be, won't be. Just an illusion. Yeah baby. Step right up on the stage. Free yourself from the cage (from the cage). Pick a card and guess it girl. Here's a lesson girl. It's just an illusion. 1, 2, 3 I disappear. Comin' right back. So stay right here. Ain't no second guessing girl. I'm impressing girl. But I'm just an illusion. Step right up. On the stage. Free yourself from the cage (from the cage). Pick a card and guess it girl. Here's a lesson girl. It's just an illusion. 1, 2, 3 I disappear. Comin' right back. So stay right here. Ain't no second guessing girl. I'm impressing I'm just an illusion.."

I turned around to look at Ally but only saw an empty seat. I turned to look at Trish and Dez but they looked just as confused as I did. I walked over to Trish and put hands on her arms. "Where's Ally?" Trish shrugged and looked at Dez but he only shrugged, too. "I don't know."

_Ally's Point of View._

The library was quiet and peaceful. Nobody would be disturbing me here. I read the chapter I was about to finish when Austin interrupted. It felt good to read with no loud music or people singing and dancing in your face. I left during Austin's last performance without a word. He didn't even notice, so I doubt he would be able to find me. I set aside a stack of books on the table I was reading at when I felt a tap on my shoulder. _Oh no. He found me._

I turned around and saw a really cute guy with short hair and a familiar face.

"I don't mean to bother but are those books yours?" He pointed to the books I had set aside. "Um, no. They were here when I got here." He nodded and reached for the books. "Sorry for bothering you, Ally." I snapped my head in his direction as he began to walk away. I got up and walked in front of him. "Um, sorry to stop you but how do you know my name?" He chuckled. "Ally, you don't recognize me?" I looked at him observantly and then caught his name tag.

It read Dallas.

I quickly smiled and threw my arms around him. He hugged me with his one free arm and smiled back at me.

"Dallas! It's good to see you!" I whispered.

Dallas smiled sweetly. "Yeah, it's really good to see you too, Ally."

* * *

**OMG! Dallas is back. So I just finished this at one in the morning. Ugh, I'm sleepy. Anyways, I do not own any of the songs mentioned above. **_**Words **_**is by Laura Marano.**_** Without You**_** and **_**Loud**_** is by R5.**_** Heard it on the Radio, Illusion, No Ordinary Day, **_**and **_**Heart Beat **_**is by Ross Lynch from Austin and Ally. Review please.**


	6. Greater Than You Think

**So, I wasn't going to update until Friday and it's Tuesday, but I felt inspired and I got a review that made me feel al fuzzy inside (I'm liking that) so here I go updating! I know I skip over words and stuff (I even do that in school essays) but I'm editing so please forgive my lack of word flow! I know, I'm terrible. Anyways, thanks to my first reviewer, sunshine girl, you're awesome for reviewing and making feel like I'm actually good! Anyways, I'll shut up and let you guys read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

_Ally's Point of View_

I smiled at him and couldn't help but just gaze. His eyes were as kind as ever and he still smelled like that intoxicating fresh-summer breeze. His hair didn't flop just the right way anymore, though. His hair had always been one of the reason I'd liked him but somehow, this short look suited him and brought out all the handsome features that had gone unnoticed before. His eyes weren't as hidden anymore, so I could look at them now, a pro of the shorter hair. He looked so perfect, right down from the cheekbones to his eyebrows. He was taller and he looked more built. Even when he talked to me now, his voice was deeper. The Dallas I'd known was just a baby but the Dallas facing me now was a fully developed teenager. It was amazing what almost two years can do to you.

"So, what are you doing in a place like this, Ally?" Dallas smiled at me brightly and gestured for me to follow him to the reference desk. I followed behind him and hugged my book tightly, not once shifting my gaze from his eyes. I smiled back sweetly and cocked my head. "Well, I needed a quiet place to read and the library seemed like a good idea. Besides, I love reading and books so therefore, I love the library." Dallas raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Funny, I've never seen you in here in all the time I've worked here." I looked at my book and though back to the last time I'd been here.

The last time I'd been here was right after Austin and I became partners, and that was over two years ago. I guess Austin has been affecting my life so much that I've even stopped coming to the one place that soothes me beyond comparison. That seriously needed to change, now especially since I've discovered Dallas is here. I went back to Dallas's face and smiled once again, laughing awkwardly.

"Really? Maybe you just haven't seen me around…I mean, I've seen you"

Dallas raised a brow as he organized the stack of books onto a cart. "I don't think I'd ever be able to just not notice you." I blushed. "Okay, so I haven't come here in forever. I've been really busy lately…" Dallas's smile faded a bit. He shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I understand. I mean I'm sure school, work, and Austin take up a lot of your time." Dallas started rolling the cart to the bookshelves. I jogged to keep up with him and started walking once I was alongside him. "What do you mean?" Dallas shrugged again. "I know you're good student, Ally, so I assume schoolwork for you is endless, right?" I sighed. "Okay, good point." Dallas continued afterwards. "Doesn't Sonic Boom get like, I don't know, booming business nowadays? I'm sure your dad would have you work a lot, right?" I nodded.

"Writing songs for Austin must take up a lot of time. I mean, you are partners, right?"

I raised a brow. "How do you know that?" Dallas chuckled. "I'm kind of an Austin Moon fan. I follow him and of course, you always show up as his song writer. I must admit, it's kinda cool to know someone famous. Can I have your autograph, Ally?" I laughed rather loudly and got shushed. Dallas put his index finger over his lips and cracked a smile. I leaned over the cart of books as he put them back in their place. "I'm not the famous one. Austin is." Dallas cocked his head at me. "Either way, it's your name that shows up on the magazine, not mine." I smiled at the ground at dropped my book on the floor. I was about to lean down to pick it up when Dallas bent down and handed it to me faster than I could react. He held out his hand for me to take it. I was about to grab it when he held it back and read the title.

_"The Last Song." *_

I flushed. "Um, yeah, it's nothing, really. It's sappy and stuff but-"

"I actually like this book."

I stood there bewildered. Since when does a guy like Nicholas Sparks?

Dallas laughed quietly and handed me back the book. I thanked him and stared at him. Since when do _guys_ like Nicholas Sparks or any sort of romance novel for that matter? The only guy I know that likes romance is Dez, but he's Dez for crying out loud. He's a natural softie and such a sweetheart it sort of made sense. Austin on the other hand doesn't like reading or admitting if he likes these types of things. Sure, he said he'd read the book, but he didn't look totally up for it when he accepted. Plus, he was more of the movie type, not the book type.

"Ally? What are you staring at?"

I looked back at Dallas and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry, nothing. How could you like _The Last Song?"_ Dallas put up the last book and headed back to the desk with me at his side. He stopped at the counter and leaned back on it. He smiled at me with pursed lips and huffed. "Why couldn't I? It's a good book. Besides, when you work at a library, you start to read a lot. That and most the workers here are girls and they really push you into reading them but hey, I don't regret it." I huffed happily at that.

"I've been trying to read it but…" I looked at the book and sighed. "I haven't really been able to read it." Dallas sighed, too. "Hmmm… well I get off in about ten minutes. Would you wait for me to get off and well, we can read in one of the quieter lounges? I mean, only if you want to…" I looked up and smiled widely. "Really? You would do that?" Dallas laughed quietly and pleasantly. "Yeah, so just hang around awhile, okay? I'll be with you in a bit, okay?"

I nodded enthusiastically and felt my heart beat faster and my check burn bright red. Whoa, what was that?

"Great, see you in a bit, Ally."

I smiled wider than possible and waved at Dallas. "Yeah…" I turned around to sit and whispered to myself: "Greater than you think, Dallas."

**Well, that was lame! I wanted to write another chapter. I thought I was inspired but I guess mu inspiration needed some inspiration. (Badum, tiss) Ha, I'm not funny. Anyways, hope to post more soon and thanks for reading. Comment, review, and thanks again!**

***All credit goes to Nicholas Sparks for this beautiful novel. You guys should read it, it's actually pretty good.**


End file.
